Hidden Potential
by nightmareking
Summary: Title is a work in progress, requested by NeoGamer93, loosely based off a comic. Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the other story that NeoGamer requested. It took me some time to get around to writing it. Slight AU, I might be adding character bashing in later chapters, rated for later chapters and…enjoy the first chapter.**

Izuku Midoriya sat on a bench in the park as storm clouds rolled overhead with his shoulders slumped over and his head down as his body shook, "Deku?" his eyes widened as he heard the voice of his classmate, Ochako Uraraka, "What are you doing here? It's going to rain and you'll get soaked if you stay out here. Why don't we walk back to school?" Ochako's eyes widened as she looked away and rubbed the bac of her head, "I…I mean that…if you want to that, is but-" she looked down and her eyes met with Izuku's and her eyes widened as her face began to burn a bright red as her lip began to quiver.

Izuku stood up and began walking away from Ochako, "Uh…th-thanks for the offer, Uraraka, but uh…I just remembered, I have something to take care of real fast, but you should get back to school before it starts raining!" he turned and began running from the bubbly brunette in a hurry.

Izuku approached the school as thunder rumbled and rain began to lightly fall from the darkened sky. Entering the building, Izuku panted as he looked back, "I…I hate that I left Uraraka there, but…I need to be alone so I can figure out what the hell is going on with me," he turned and hurried down the hall to 1-A's common room.

Slowly entering the common room, the One for All user looked around the empty room before he closed the door and hurried down the hall leading to the boys' dorms. Entering his room, he closed and locked the door behind him before he began pacing the room in a panic, "Okay…okay…think…we have the power of One for All, a muscle amplification Quick, we received it from All Might, but…why are the females of the school acting strange around me,"

Sitting down on the bed, Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head, "But the power of One for All has been handed down many times, so is it possible that someone with a Quirk transferred it to One for All? Or is it…what am I saying, that doesn't make any sense," taking a deep breath, he laid back on his bed with his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling, "First there were Shiozaki and Tokage, and then Hatsume and Kodai and Kendo…what's going on?"

Izuku inhaled lowly before turning on his side and faced the wall, "And then Uraraka at the park? I'm confused and-" before he could finish his thought, the sound of someone knock on the door caught his attention.

Standing up, Izuku slowly walked towards the door. Reaching for the knob, he called out, "Who is it!"

"Fumikage," he heard the voice of his classmate Fumikage Tokoyami call back and he opened the door to see the bird headed teen standing in front of him, "Midoriya, what is wrong? You've been acting strange all morning and everyone is growing concern," Izuku arched a brow as he stared at the Dark Shadow user in confusion, "Midoriya? Didn't you hear me? You've been acting strange all day an-"

"You…you're not acting strange," Dark Shadow emerged from Fumikage's body and the two stared at the green-haired teen in confusion, "I mean…you…you're normal,"

"More normal than you apparently," Dark Shadow joked before retreating.

The two stared at each other before Fumikage took a deep breath and shook his head, "Get some rest, Midoriya, it might do you some good," Izuku watched as Fumikage turned and walked down the hall in silence.

Izuku sighed as he shook his head and closed and relocked the door, "Tokoyami wasn't acting strange…I think…but…what was that about?" he walked back to his bed and fell onto the mattress, "Is there something going around? Is it…no…no it's nothing. It's been chaotic, Mr. Aizawa is giving us more and more homework, Ms. Kayama has been…acting flirty as usual, nothing new, and the villains and getting more and more daring, but that's nothing new. The pro heroes have them under surveillance,"

Turning on his back, he stared up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes as he inhaled slowly, "That's got to be it. It's been a long week and everyone is under some stress. Everything will be back to normal tomorrow," turning on his side, he closed his eyes and fell into an uneasy slumber as lightning flashed and thunder roared and rain pelted against the glass of the window.

**I know this first chapter is a tad short and might be a bit confusing, but things will be explained as the story progresses. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'd like to start off by saying I'm sorry for the long wait on this one, I've been going through some things while trying to write this one…I know I've gotten other stories out, but this one…I've got nothing to say other than I'm sorry for the wait and please enjoy the next chapter.**

Izuku slowly opened his eyes and moaned as he sat up and stretched. Looking around his room, he yawned as he rubbed his eyes, "Okay…it's a new day, we have no classes and hopefully everyone got a proper night sleep," tossing the covers aside, Izuku stood up and walked over to the window and looked down at the wet ground below, "It must've rained hard last night," turning, he walked towards the door and stepped out of the room.

Walking down the hall to the common room where he heard his female classmates talking to one another. Stopping, the One for All bearer took a deep breath before shaking his head, "Just go out there, Midoriya…what happened yesterday wasn't an issue, everyone was just under a lot of stress and it's all fine now," inhaling slowly, Izuku continued to walk down the hall to the common room.

Entering the common room, Izuku lowered his head as he felt all eyes lock on him. Looking up, he met with Momo's, Kyoka's, Mina's, Tsuyu's and Ochako's gaze before the four of them and the invisible girl Tooru began to squirm. His eyes widened as he shook his head, "Uh…h-hey…um…do you girls need to go to the infirmary…I'd gladly walk you an-"

"Don't…we…we're fine, Midoriya," Momo cleared her throat before the black-haired beauty stood up and walked over to him, "But if you want to help with something, I have a small problem in my room and I need a little help taking care of it,"

Izuku swallowed hard as Kyoka walked up behind Momo and smiled at the green-haired teen, "Maybe when you're finished helping Momo, you can give me a hand at tuning my guitars,"

"Uh…well…the um…the thing is…I need to-"

"Deku," Izuku's eyes widened as he looked past the two to see Ochako standing up and walking, "That was rude of you last night…I wanted to talk to you and you left me in the park,"

"I…I'm sorry, Uraraka, but um…I just remembered I promised…um…I…got to go!" he turned and quickly ran out of the common room and he heard the moans of the five females as he quickly raced down the hall in a panic.

Turning the corner, Izuku ran into his predecessor as the frail blond man stopped him, "Whoa, Midoriya, what seems to be the problem?" Izuku looked up and shook his head as panted and Toshinori hummed and arched a brow, "What's wrong, Midoriya? Why were you running just now?"

"All Might…can we talk?" the frail man nodded before predecessor and successor turned and walked down the hall.

The two sat in an empty classroom before Toshinori sighed and leaned back in the chair, "So," Izuku looked up and frowned, "What did you want to talk about, Midoriya?"

"All Might…when you had One for All…did anything strange happen?" Toshinori stared at the green-haired teen in confusion as Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "It's just…y-yesterday…a lot of female students were acting strange when they looked at me and just now, back in the common room, Yaoyorozu, Hagakure, Jirou, Asui and Uraraka were acting strange and I can't figure out why."

"Hmm, that is odd, but to answer your question, no, I never had an issue with the opposite sex and I don't think my mentor did either, but then again, I never bothered to ask her about it,"

"But what's wrong? The female student body is acting strange, but I can't avoid them because of classes, but I don't want them getting into trouble because of…whatever is going on because…I…I don't know what to do,"

Toshinori hummed as he rubbed his chin and narrowed his eyes slightly, "This is problematic…I've never heard of anyone having issues like this when it comes to the opposite sex. Are you sure you didn't do anything prior to-"

"No, All Might, I do anything…I just locked eyes with them and they acted strange…yesterday it was Shiozaki, Tokage, Hatsume, Kodai, Kendo and Uraraka and just now Yaoyorozu, Jirou, Hagakure, Asui and Uraraka again…I don't know why or what's going on," Toshinori sighed as he stood up and walked up to his successor, "This never happened before, All Might and-"

"We'll figure out what's going on, Midoriya, but worrying about it like this won't solve anything," Izuku groaned as Toshinori sighed and rubbed his back, "Don't stress over this, kid, it'll only end up destroying you in the end," Izuku groaned again as he slowly nodded.

**Sorry again for the wait and the length…more will be coming soon…enjoy.**


End file.
